


Gloxinia : 'Love at First Sight'

by Woozpie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Florist Kang Dongho, Tattoos Addict Minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozpie/pseuds/Woozpie
Summary: “You already know the price and still asking. Now i’ll give you bonus then Minhyun ssi. Here’s my number, please text me so we can have a lunch sometimes if you interested.”





	Gloxinia : 'Love at First Sight'

Hwang Minhyun a guy with a few words and straight A+ on every subject has a little secret on his back. He has a little flowers garden on his back. What will people think if a high school student who raise only by his grand mother has tattoo on his back? Of course people will start to talk bad about him and looked down to her grand mother. People can’t know that, he’ll make sure about it. But know after her grandma passed away, he didn’t give a shit with what people think. 

He started to love flowers since he was a kid, his grandma always had ‘forget me not’ on her room. She said that it was the last present from his late husband, he gave the flowers to her before he go to the war and never comeback. That’s why she always put ‘forget me not’ on her room to remind her to her husband. That flowers also the first flowers on his ‘garden’ just like his grandpa, he wants people not to forget him. 

After he find out that there’s a meaning on every flowers, he started to learn more about it. First, he looked for a flower that symbolize ‘the love of a mother’ –because he miss his grandma-, and he find a pink carnation and tattooed on his upper back, right under the first flower. His upper back is full with flowers now, such as peony, roses (you can’t have a flower garden without it), Anemone (when he feels forsaken), Potrea king (when he ready to change his way of living). There’s also Lotus that he found looked so pretty bloomed on a pond, and then he has Daffodil (for rebirth), and there’s also his favourite, Gardenia (symbol of a secret love), and last he has three set of Dandelion. He still wants to adding a new flowers but not sure what he’ll has next.

He still study on the university on Art department, no one on this university know about his tattoo, even if someone see it through his shirt or t-shirt no one speak about it. He like it that people didn’t pay attention to him. 

He works on a tattoo parlor everyday after his classes and has JR helped him to design it so the flowers look connected to each other. He works with JR and Aron as the artisan, they have Ren as the new addition on their shop just as the artisan intern, and him as the receptionist. Mostly he answer the phone and make an appointment to their clients. Sometimes he gave him self a job to decorate their parlor, so he will visit the flowers shop two block from there. The granny who own the shop remind him about his grandma, thers’s also aunty Kang who always asked him about his day and “When can aunty see your tattoos Minhyun aa?” Sometimes he will come with bread and asked for a fresh bouquet or an arranged flowers. 

“Welcome my boy, what can aunty help you today handsome?”

“Hello aunty, hello grandma. How are you? Can i have roses and tulip bouquet today aunty?”

“oh sure my boy, wait a minute honey”

He loves this flower shop, their flowers are so fresh. Maybe he should make a tulip as the new addition to his ‘garden’. 

“Minhyun, here’s your flowers. Aren’t their pretty?”

“They always pretty aunty, but it’s not like your usual bouquet. It looks more classic. Love it aunty. Here’s $50. I need to go to work now, or i’ll be late. See you aunty, have a good day grandma.”

\------<<@

Today is a new day. That’s what Minhyun tell himself everyday. Just a few classed and it’s over. In the class he can only think about one thing, ‘what should he eat today’. He skipped breakfast and now he starving. Finishing his classes is easy, take a right spot on the cafeteria is the problem. Thanks God today is not too crowded, he find an empty table on the back of cafeteria, but the peace not last that long. His classmate sit with him today, they start talk to him but he try to ignore them as polite as possible. So they’re not try to engage him to their conversation. He read his new book that he bought yesterday. After that he look at his journal, just to make sure he inform JR and Aron about their appointment today and texting Ren what will he do today. He feels like he is not just their receptionist, he is their momma hen. Today also the day to buy a new flowers for the parlor, maybe he will have an arranged flower today but what kind. He will asked aunty what new today.

So here he is standing inside the flowers shop looking at a gorgeous board handsome man, wearing a cap and pink apron.

“Welcome to Polaris Shop. What can i help you today?”

“Uhm, do you have a orange flowers today? Where’s aunty Kang? I used to asked her to help me make an arranged flower.”

“Oh, my mom and grand ma are on the hospital today. I can help you arranged some flowers if you want. What kind of flowers you have in mind?”

“Hospital? Are they okay?”

“Yeah they okay, don’t worry. It’s just a regular checked up for grandma. So, what kind?”

“oh okay, well can you help me to make an arrange flowers with orange and white flowers, it doesn’t matter what kind of flowers. can you do that?”  
He really doesn’t fit here, with those cap and white fitted t-shirt. He is the type of man you meet at gym.

“woah there, don’t under estimate me. I help them making some bouquet and arranged flower before. I’ll show you.”

Minhyun keep an eye with that flowers the guy take, no offence to the bulk guy but he still not sure what will happend with the flower. but who is he to judge people and this guy just call aunty ‘mom’ and ‘grandma’ maybe he is the son she keeps talking about. Well, this guy is really something Minhyun can’t believe with what he see, the flowers start to look well arrange and really pretty and it’s still now finish. He can’t wait to see it when it finish arranged. 

“So, are you aunty’s Kang son? Never see you here before.”

“yeah the aunty is my mom and this shop is my grandma’s. I usually come here when i end my classes and my gym but i work at the back maybe that’s why you never see me before. Are you perhaps Minhyun? My mom keep talking about some tall handsome boy who work at tattoo parlor that will come here asking about flowers and bring some bread, but you don’t bring it today, huh? And i’m rambling, am i?”

“oh i’m sorry i finish my classes late today, i’ll buy you next time.” What happend to him, how can he promise something like that with the guy he just meet. He must be sick or this guy just look so cute. “oh and your mom always talking about you too, you know.”

“Ah, she might be talking about his other son, my brothers, his baby.”

“oh, but are you Dongho?”

“yup that’s me, so she is talking about me huh. I hope she talk about my good treat then, don’t want to scare cute guy like you. Here’s your flowers. do you like it?”

“I-i’m... hmm it’s pretty Dongho ssi. Thank you. How much?”

“$25, i’ll give you favourite discount here.”

“Hey, that’s the usual price. What discount.”

“You already know the price and still asking. Now i’ll give you bonus then Minhyun ssi. Here’s my number, please text me so we can have a lunch sometimes if you interested.”

“Ehm.. thanks Dongho. I’ll text you later. Gotta go to work now.”

“Okay see you Minhyun ssi, text me okay”. 

Well now Minhyun now what flowers he want’s to make next. Gloxinia –Love at First Sight-.

**Author's Note:**

> Hy guys^^   
> i'm so sorry if there's a lot a grammatical error here and there. english is not my first language.   
> but i hope you can enjoy the story.  
> Thank you so muchie guys ~


End file.
